Alex's New Style
by Dragavon
Summary: Justin enjoys the view of a shapely pair of legs.  That's it, honest. Jalex


(**A/N this is in response to a request on OmgAlexJustin on LJ which is the Alex/Justin Kink Meme**)

Justin first saw it out of the corner of his eye. A delicious expanse of leg starting from a dainty calf all the way up to some exquisite thighs barely covered in what were either shorts or a skirt. He quickly looked back down at the two books in front of him, trying to concentrate. Though neither book was holding his interest.

The AP Calculus book had already been mentally dissected and filed away in the portion of his brain reserved for math and physics equations. It had been open in front of him because there was a test on it tomorrow at Tribeca Prep but he already knew he would get a 100 percent on the test, unless the teacher put a question on the test that was far more advanced than anything in this book. And even if it was, he was sure he would be able to figure it out. He knew quite well the exact measure of his intelligence.

The dusty spellbook was in Latin, which he had mastered years ago. The spells in the book he had also mastered but it never hurt to refresh yourself, especially since he knew thousands of spells. Who knew when one of these spells would be required to undo some mistake his sister Alex committed or correct whatever occurred when she had another lapse in judgment. A passing customer in the Waverly Sub Station would not be able to figure out what the book said unless they knew Latin, and the probability was in his favor against the shop having someone, other than him, who both knew Latin and was willing to pay attention to an old fragile book.

He was distracted by that expanse of skin again. From the angle where he was sitting, combined with the bodies of the patrons of the restaurant, he could not make out the female attached to those amazing legs. He was not normally into legs, those particular features being lower on the mental list of female body parts that he paid attention to. His requirements were usually a nice small pair of breasts (small enough that they could fit his hands) and nice curved behind (also small enough that they could fit his hand). If anybody female asked him, a set of attractive eyes and an alluring smile would have been higher on the list than they actually were. He disliked deception of any sort but even he was familiar enough with the way the female mind worked (having spent sufficient time among the women in his family) to have learned not to mention secondary sexual characteristics when asked what he found attractive in women.

Still something about those legs kept drawing his eyes up from the books in front of him. Those limbs were just perfect by his definition of legs. Slim, but not too skinny, meaning she wasn't one of those picky eaters. Toned but not too muscular, so not an athlete who would require him to sweat to keep up with her. Just a hint of tan, indicating that she was not one of those "high maintenance" girls who spent all of her time on the beach or in the tanning salon. He wasn't the type of male who spent an inordinate amount of time looking at girls legs but the one he kept fixating on were as close to impeccable as he could imagine.

As always he planned out every given situation as far as he could given the variables. He ran through his first opening line and immediately abandoned as it being too "cheesy" as Alex would define it. The second was disregarded as being too esoteric. The third was for not being interesting enough. Similarly the fourth through ninth lines were similarly rejected for a variety of reasons. The tenth was deemed sufficient. A variety of scenarios flashed through his head. If she was too unintelligent or cared about certain pointless subjects then he would need an exit strategy.

He was aware he was stalling. He had few illusions about himself. He had never been able to pull of what was deemed "cool" by Alex. Most of the women who found him interesting did so despite his attempts to be charming and suave. He knew what to do if a monster attacked. He knew what spell to cast if magic went awry. He had a contingency for every natural disaster known to man and most unnatural disasters known to wizards. Despite all of that he still was unsure about women. They were more alien to him than if actual aliens landed in the street. The latter he could actually communicate with. So he continued dithering as opposed to going forward with his plan.

It was at this point that that his hormones shouldered aside his brain and immediately began formulating fantasies about what would occur if everything went above and beyond expectations. He was suddenly assaulted with images of those same legs, now conveniently not wearing anything other than boots, wrapped around his waist as he held her up against a wall. His mind filled in all the necessary details about the rest of her body as his hormones coarsed through his body. He had a vision of short brown hair brushing against him, the sweat rolling down between the valley of her breasts that he wanted to taste, her voice rasping in his ears as he penetrated her, the scent of her filling his nostrils. He was suddenly aware of two things: he had an erection that was really uncomfortable and the details that his brain had filled in bore an awkward resemblance to his sister's features. He didn't know which sensation was more troublesome.

He gingerly adjusted himself underneath the table and suddenly decided to at least approach her. He got up from the table but still could not get a better view of her face which was still obscured by the other customers. He did however get a better view of her body and clothes. Starting with the boots he wanted to be the only piece of clothing on her naked body (when did he develop that kink he wondered?), his eyes tracked up her body examining every feature, comparing them to his internal checklist. Perfect legs, check. Terrific hips, check. Appealing waist, check. Breasts the optimum size, check. Appealing neck, check. It was at this point that his eyes reached her face, and a familiar set of brown eyes stared back in him in amusement.

He literally froze, like a dear in the headlights, the only thought running through his head like a mantra was "_Please don't notice that I was examining you, please don't notice that I was examining you_." Over and over in his head, the plea ran nonstop.

The universe, as always declined to accommodate any of his requests, instead delighting in making him the "butt-monkey" as a very familiar voice rang inside his head. He could "hear" Alex as she mentally stated "_I heard, and saw, every single thing you thought about me_. " The problem was that she did not sound disgusted or upset, but lazily amused with a hint of some emotion he had no familiarity with. "_We are going to have a…talk later on tonight. After Mom and Dad and Max go off to sleep._"

The sensations churning through his gut should have been apprehension. But he was very afraid it was something else entirely.


End file.
